


late night phone call

by seighrah



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Random & Short, i was in my feels, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seighrah/pseuds/seighrah
Summary: buck is confused about his emotions. he and eddie have a talk.





	late night phone call

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just really wanted to get this fic out and i haven't put much thought into it. i really like this ship and i wanted to show my support by posting this messy fic asadkjs. enjoy. (sorry in advance for the mistakes i should be asleep rn)

 

Buck was still thinking about Maddie’s comment on how he had a ‘boy crush’ on Eddie. It has been lingering in his mind for days now. Ever since Eddie walked into his life, he felt a strong connection to him, something he had never felt before. He wanted to spend time with him and talk to him about everything. He wanted nothing more than to see Eddie and his son Christopher happy and cared for. Buck shared intense experiences with him, like when they almost blew up in that ambulance or when they were in that hotel after the earthquake. These experiences were exciting and Buck lived for the thrill of it.

 

Returning home after a long day of work, Buck finds himself in Abby’s apartment, alone once again now that Maddie had gotten her own place. He spends his whole day helping and taking care of people but he always ends up alone. And his failing relationship wasn’t helping him deal with the isolation.

 

Lying in bed, he scrolled through his social media feed trying to keep his mind off the overbearing loneliness. The boredom taking over, he somewhat finds himself on Eddie’s contact page. Without thinking he clicks on it, only to regret in .1 seconds later. _He’s not gonna answer why did I fucking click on it I am so stupi-_

 

“Hey man, do you know how late it is? We have work tomorrow,” Eddie answers in a groggy voice, interrupting Buck’s thoughts.

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking. It’s just-I’m just”

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s not that late and I’m not an old man. I can handle it. I was just joking. What's wrong? You sound worried.”

 

Buck then goes on to ramble about his feelings and emotions, how he feels so lonely in this apartment that doesn’t belong to him, how he’s scared he’s never going to find love ever again. And Eddie listens. Buck talks for hours but it is okay. _He trusts me. Me! Eddie Diaz!_ Eddie has ever really been the one to talk about his problems, because he never wants to be a burden. Somehow, Buck changes that for him. He wants to open up, and that’s exactly what he does.

 

“Buck, I completely understand. I also feel extremely lonely sometimes. Ever since Christopher’s mom walked out on us, it’s just been me and the little guy. I want to love. I want someone there for us. I want someone to live his accomplishments with, his birthdays, his good memories, everything! Not gonna lie, I’ve been using the excuse ‘I have a son’ to stop me from being more out there. The thing is, I’m scared. I can’t just think about me. He needs consistency in his life. And he deserves my upmost attention. I don’t know if I’m ready, or if I’ll ever be.”

They talk some more, but they are obviously both getting tired.

 

“At least we have each other,” says Buck, yawning.

  
“Yeah,” Eddie chuckles, “at least we have each other. Goodnight Buck.”

“Goodnight.”

 

No one hangs up, and they fall asleep to the sounds of their breathing. They knew they were going to be okay.


End file.
